perigeantidefandomcom-20200214-history
Dog
Dogs are good and wholesome beings. They are a type of fauna domesticated long before recorded history. Breed Variety Compared to the real world, dog breeding is handled differently in PT. While dogs are still selectively bred for certain traits, they are still typically bred for function, and since there are no widespread dog shows or kennel clubs, there is less focus on breeding dogs for detrimental but aesthetically desired traits. There are two primary working breeds bred in Verdamt: the fighthound and the starehound. Dogs who do not fit into either category are simply considered to be dogs. Breeders and appreciators of "fancy-type" dogs tend to differentiate and categorize dogs more than this, but doing so is uncommon. Note that the dogs seen here are Verdamt varieties. Other nations and areas of the world have different regional breeds. Fighthounds A standard fighthound is a large, meaty dog with a myostatin mutation akin to real world bully whippets, short fur, and a bull terrier-esque egg shaped head. Most fighthounds are bi-color, though they occasionally come in brindle, mask, or other coat patterns. Their coat patterns are much like those of rottweilers, dobermans, and boxers in real life. Black or mahogony fur is the most common, though brown or fawn coats are not uncommon. Silver and blue are very rare coat patterns and usually only come from cross breeding or breeding with nonstandard fighthounds. Likewise, natural white coats do not occur without mix breeding. Fighthounds are of around average intelligence for a dog. They are trainable, of course, but not the brightest breed, and have a reputation for aggression. Nonstandard Fighthounds Although "fighthound" tends to refer to the specific fighthound breed, it is also used as a catchall akin to how "pit bull" refers to multiple breeds. Any large dog with a myostatin mutation capable of doing a fighthound's job can be considered a fighthound, though there is a preference for standard fighthounds when it comes to ritzier guard dog jobs. Work Fighthounds are typically trained as guard dogs, or trained in groups to fight or bait lycomorphs. In seedier areas, they may be used in dog fights. Cropped ears and tails are a standard for working fighthounds, regardless of whether or not they are actually beneficial. Uncropped, they have floppy ears and a sleek tail. Starehounds Glass-eyed starehounds, or simply starehounds, are the most carefully vetted and bred dog breed in Verdamt. Because of their unique sensitivity to psychic energy and lunar radiation, starehound bloodlines are highly valued. As a result, they are the closest to our real-world idea of a purebred dog breed and are more closely bred to maintain the mutation that gives them their capabilities. They are sleek, long legged, willowy dogs akin to real world sighthounds, with long limp ears and short soft fur aside from the longer silkier fur on their tails and chests. They have pale, glassy eyes, a trait linked to their psychic-sensitivity mutation. With few exceptions, they have dark blue-gray coats with minimal markings, although melanistic black and albino white mutations occasionally arise. Starehounds are fairly intelligent by dog standards, though they have a willful streak that is sometimes mistaken for a lack of intelligence. They are prone to health problems when they get older due to their line of work and inbreeding. Contrary to common misconception, they are not psionic dogs and do not have the capacity for psychic abilities. They are merely able to detect psionic energy and lunar radiation with their keen senses. However, this sensitivity causes them pain when they are in the presence of substantial lunar radiation. Work Starehounds are used by law enforcement, mercenary groups, and the Institute of Psionics to track rogue psionics and find spectres. They are also used by other officials, expeditions, and researchers to detect irradiated areas. They let out yapping screams when they find the object of their search. Working starehounds often have their tails docked due to their length, but their ears are usually left alone as they are not meant to fight. Starehounds are in such high demand for practical purposes that they are only very rarely kept as pets outside of retiree starehounds. Mutts M'utts', or just dogs are any dog that is not a fighthound or a starehound. The term "mutt" is a relatively neutral one, and typically not used as a judgment on the animal's intelligence or capabilities or used an insult to their breeding. Mutts come in all shapes and sizes, as mixed-breed dogs do in the real world. However, their features may be less dramatic due to the lack of purebred dogs existing in the PT world. Their intelligence and temperaments vary greatly. Fancy-type Among upper well-to-do dog enthusiasts, there has been a push to breed new and often impractical breeds for aesthetic or companionship purposes. These breeds are collectively known as fancy-type breeds. Fancy-type breeds are only recognized locally, although their breeders love to pat themselves on their backs about their creations. Category:Fauna